Single I'll be Your Boyfriend
by elisheva
Summary: One shots...any time period...TIVA
1. Single

**A/N: I do not own NCIS. If I did I would owe Weatherly and be the most happy girl in the whole wide world. I promised some kickin' TIVA and I hope this delivers. Enjoy! (By the way- points will be given if you can guess the songs!)**

* * *

They had closed their case about hour ago. A jealous boyfriend had killed his girlfriend, her military husband, and their three year old daughter. It was open and close as far as Mossad Officer Ziva David could see but it still bothered her head. And, though she was loathe to admit it, the child killing bothered her heart. She couldn't stop the thoughts running in her head when she got to her place so she dressed out for the night and went in search of a loud place where her thoughts would fade away. Club 52 was where she ended up.

She managed to find a place at the bar when a guy sidled next to her. "Buy you a drink?" he asked.

She looked at him. Nice looking guy with enough hair gel to have his groomed head to defy gravity. For some reason Ziva thought of Agent Tony DiNozzo and gave a small laugh. "That will be fine."

Several drinks and several guys later Ziva felt she was on her way to being smoshed. The current guy, Steve, was talking about his boring job when she felt her phone vibrate in her purse on her lap. Ignoring the guy she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"--va?"

She plugged up her other ear and slouched her shoulder in an effort to block the music. "What?"

"What are you doing?" That was yelled.

"Abby!" she yelled back, happily. "You should come here. It is a bomb!"

"How much have you had to drink?"

Ziva thought earnestly. "Five...no, six drinks."

"Beer or alcohol?"

"Alcohol."

"Where are you?"

"Club Five Two."

"Club Fifty-two, got it."

"Are you coming?" she asked but the phone had already been disconnected. She turned excited to Dan. "My friend is coming. You will like her. She gets excited about blood and skulls."

Belated Ziva realized Abby didn't ask where in the club she was but since she was in a brilliant red shirt and her dark hair curled she figured it would be easy to find her. She hoped Abby would arrive soon because the current man was boring her eyes to tear up.

"Hey there, pretty girl," a voice came low and directly in her ear, causing her to jump and almost land off the stool she was perched. Then she heard a familiar chuckle.

She turned her head around and tilted it up to look at her partner. "Tony, you are a surprise."

He shifted his eyes over to the random guy to her left then grinned easily at her. "Yeah, well, Abby couldn't make it so she thought I might do."

"Do what?" she asked, confused in her haziness.

His grin widened. "Do anything you want, sweetcheeks."

Ben, the other man, narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Is this man bothering you, Tiva?"

"It's Zee-va," Tony corrected.

"He is my partner," she explained.

Ben immediately pushed back. "Hey, sorry, man. She didn't tell me she was taken."

"Taken where?" she asked as Tony took his vacated spot.

"Nowhere yet. I just got here."

"Have a drink."

They had two together when the music changed.

_Everybody in the club right now _

_Tell the DJ to turn it loud.  
Dedicate, man, your favorite song.  
Single ladies you can't go wrong._

"I love this song!" Ziva announced and grabbed Tony's hand to drag him on the dance floor.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered but obliged to move with her as she bounced and swayed to the beat of the song. When she started dirty dancing on him he decided enough was enough. Once the song assured them enough that the group would be their boyfriend Tony took her arm and lead her to the door.

"Where are we going?" she wanted to know.

"Home."

She pouted as they entered the night. "But I can't drive."

"That's why I am here."

"Baby, you can take me home," she started singing in a sultry voice.

Tony just chuckled as he led her to his car.

The usually graceful Ziva tripped once they were outside, making Tony grab her elbow to steady her until they reached his car.

"Need help, buddy?" once of the men going in asked.

Tony gave him a look. "I'm cool. Thanks."

Ziva smiled up at him. "You are some times cool. Not always, my little hairy butt."

He grimaced. "See, that's not nice, Zee-vah. You need to learn to be more gracious to the DD."  
S he leaned against his car while he unlocked the door for her. "What is this 'DD'?"

"Designated Driver," he answered. "Now, get in."

She did but still had to ask, "Designated Driver to where?"

He got in and started the car. "Seems like we are going to your place. Any objections?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you say, DD."

* * *

He felt obligated to walk her to her door to make sure she made it in ok. Then he felt obligated to walk in when she grabbed his wrist to pull him in.

"I am going to turn on some music," she told him.

He closed and locked the door out of habit. "Not too loud. It's 1:30 in the morning. I doubt your neighbors would approve."

She didn't respond but went to her radio. Immediately it started blasting out an 80s rock song.

_I knew right from the beginning _

_I knew right from the start you'd put an arrow in my heart.  
Round and round What goes around comes around._

She twirled herself into Tony's arms, laughing at his expression. "Let go for once, Tony. Let us have fun."

He grabbed her wrists lightly and twisted her gently in a loose circle before swaying her back and forth to the beat of the music as he lead the way to her bedroom.

She stopped him in the doorway, facing him, flush against him. She gave him a slow sexy smile. "Are you trying to get me in bed, Anthony DiNozzo?"

He swallowed and he hoped she could hear his heart speed up. "Technically."

"Well, why do you not just ask me?" Her smile deepened.

He opened his mouth to answer her but he was never given the chance to form the words. She slide her body up his and placed her full mouth onto his as she moved her arms around his neck. He made a slight noise as the electric shock of the kiss ran down his body. He put his hands up to push her away from him but his hands had a mind of their own and circled her body to the small of her back where her butt began to swell.

When they fell onto the bed without him knowing they were moving he was able to break the heady kiss for air. He was on looking down at her, both breathing heavy. "We can't do this," he told her as he lie halfway on her only propped up by his elbows.

She rubbed her hips against his, causing him to moan. "Why not? We both want this. We have always wanted this."

He steeled himself. "Maybe but you are drunk and not acting yourself and I don't want to be stabbed by a butter knife tomorrow morning for talking advantage of you."

She smiled. "Silly Tony. I have more sharp things than a knife of butter." She reached up and ran her fingers through his short hair. "I will not hurt you."

He snorted. "Says you now."

"I am not too drunk, hairy butt. I can still make my own decisions."

His resolve was weakening. "We'll regret it."

Anger flashed across her features and it was she who pushed him away. "Fine. I will not beg to have you. You may leave now."

Tony stood but hung his head. "Look, Ziva, don't be like this. It's not--"

"Leave!"

He walked towards her living room and was almost there when he looked over his shoulder to see Ziva curled up on her side, knees nearly to her chest. That sight did it. He turned and briskly walked back to her bed, taking her wrist and yanking her up. Her eyes and lips showed her surprise right before he kissed her with all of his need. She answered back with hers.

He pushed her down on the bed as he pressed his lean body against hers. His hands were hot to touch her and as he lifted her shirt he stared at her chest for a moment.

"A problem?" she asked, lowly.

His eyes found hers. "Perfect," was all he said before reaching behind her to release the bra that was covering her. She arched her body as he kissed her from the neck to one breast, spending time on it, loving it with his mouth before going to the other.

Ziva pulled on his shirt, throwing it into the darkness of the corner in her room, then placed her hands on his back and chest.

He returned to her mouth and the kiss grew as they grinded they bodies together. She had one hand on his head, through his short hair to keep him as close as possible. Her other hand was working the button of his jeans.

Finally, they were naked, bodies touching. "Are you ok?" he asked, posing himself above her.

She answered by a flick of her pelvis and they both moaned in pleasure.

Their kiss matched their bodies, stroke for stroke, and too soon it was too much for her. She nearly screamed his name and he joined her in ecstasy, even if it was for just a moment.

They fell asleep lying beside each other but Tony pulled her to him in the night.

The next morning Tony woke suddenly to the image of Ziva standing above him, holding a vicious knife. He flinched up, holding the sheet to him. "You promise! Please don't!"

She scowled. "Was it worth it, Tony?"

"Yes, actually," he told her, thinking it was definitely worth it.

"A deal, then."

"Ok."

"I'll put the knife away if you prove it was worth it."

Tony grinned. "Put the knife down. I would hate to have to explain THAT to Gibbs."

A smile broke out on Ziva's face as she put the knife on the nightstand and jumped into bed with her partner.


	2. Freezer

**A/N: This story was to be a one shot but urged by reviews I have decided to expand with TIVA one shots! Hooray! Enjoy. PS....the song was NKOTB and Ne-Yo....lol**

* * *

The slam of the door behind them was definite and caused Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David to turn back to look at the closed object. They moved as one to try it and looked at each other when it would not budge.

Ziva looked pissed. "I _told_ you to stay on that side."

To his credit Tony didn't back from her. "I thought you said to come help you."

"_After_ you secure the door."

Tony looked around the walk in freezer. "Gibbs knows we're here, right?"

"He better," she glowered, "or I will haunt you in your own personal hell when you are dead."

He had to smile. "Been saving that one?"

"Yes, Tony," she said, sarcastically, " for the situation in which I am locked in a freezer with a mumbling idiot."

Tony chose to leave that phrase alone. Instead, he got out his cell. "No bars. You?"

"A half one," she said.

He chose to leave that one alone too. "Try it."

She struggled with it for a good minute. "McGee got every fourth word, I think."

"So repeat 'freezer' four times," he quipped, suppressing a shiver.

The fact that she didn't hit him showed her concern. "Will they get to us in time?" she wondered aloud.

"Sure," he told her with a certainty he didn't feel.

* * *

Tony shivered violently and wondered how long they had been there but it was too cold to expose his wrist to look at his watch. Instead, he counted Ziva slowly pace the edge of the tome they were enclosed in. After he got to thirty his temper flared at the situation. "Would you stop pacing already," he snapped. "You're making me nervous."

She glanced at him but continued her journey. "It is keeping my body active and warm. Perhaps you should try it."

He waited until she reached him then stepped in with her. After a moment he grimaced. "I'm still not feeling it. Can we step it up?"

"Unadvisable," she told him. "If you work up a sweat it will cool you off more. A slow steady pace should do."

It also kept his mind off of things for a while, at least until his numbed feet tripped him and he landed on all fours, not feeling a thing.

"Get up," Ziva urged. "You must keep walking."

"I can't," he said, through his blue lips and found that it was true.

She knelt beside him. "You must not give up. They will be here soon."

He gave a frozen laugh. "Based on what?"

"Gibbs will find us, Tony. Get up or you will freeze."

"Gee, Ziva, watch out you sound like you care."

"I do care," she snapped. "Now, stand or I will kick your ass."

"And sweat? I think not." But he did stand with her help then looked down at her. "Your lips are blue."

She nodded. "Yes. Yours are as well."

"If I try something will you promise not to kick my ass?"

She looked skeptical. "I promise it will not be immediate."

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Shared body heat," he offered as an explanation.

She looked at him strangely then reached up and placed her cold lips on his. "Shared body heat," she murmured back.

They did not hear the door open but they did hear Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, David! I believe I have a rule for that."

Tony managed a smile as they stumbled out and into paramedics care. "Yeah. Do what needs to be done for survival."


	3. Waiting

**A/N: Another in a whole long line hopeful! Enjoy!**

* * *

I slipped into the room like a spy looking for clues. I couldn't help but think of the Bond theme as I snuck past the guards to grant myself an honor. The honor to sit at the bedside of Ziva David.

Once I saw her, really saw her, my breath caught in my throat.

"Oh, Zee-vah."

Her normally pretty- ok, maybe beautiful- face looked like someone had pounded her with a four foot hammer. Her eyes were still puffy and the bruises were changing from the black, purple hue to a nasty green. Her lip was healing but still split and chapped. Her body underneath the sheets was broken I knew.

I clenched my fist and went to her bed to gently take her hand.

I had wanted to see her as soon as it was reported she had been found and was alive. Gibbs forbid it. Cited some horse crap about he needed me for cases. Honestly, I thought he was actually protecting me, strangely enough. Seeing her bruises now I could only imagine how they were when she had been found. I shivered at the thought and gripped her hand a little tighter, conscious of hurting or waking her.

Gibbs had come to see her- she was moved from the third world country on his insistence. He didn't hold much care to dear old Eli since the man basically sent her to die. He wouldn't tell me much but he did say they talked a minute but the pain- psychological and physical- was too much for her right now.

I had also heard that her times awake were not pretty. She had flashbacks.

At the moment she was asleep and peaceful so I just looked past her marred face. I didn't want to admit it but I had missed her. Missed her temper, her threats, her messed up words, her wit. I had to resist the urge to call her so many times. Now, I wished I had. She almost died on her mission.

She shifted in her sleep and moaned.

I squeezed her hand gently and used my free hair to pull up the close chair. "Don't worry, Ziva, I'm here now."

Then I sat on the chair and waited.


	4. The Elevator

The fighting began long before the elevator between Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Mossad Officer Ziva David. Everyone who witnessed the pair stayed away from the explosive duo. The elevator did not stop their heated argument.

"How can you think threatening people can really get results?" Tony asked as he pushed the floor button.

"Intimidation is the key to cooperation," she told him.

"You sound like the Foot," he muttered.

"I will show you my foot if you do not back away."

He made a show of looking around. "I'm not getting any further away."

She actually growled and was about to respond when the elevator stopped with a jolt and the emergency lights came on. "What did you do?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He pressed the emergency call button.

"It did not do anything," she told him.

"Give it time."

She moved closer and hit it with all of her might. The button cracked and stuck in.

"Great, you broke it."

Ziva glared. "The last time I was alone in the elevator with some toothy man he ended up dead."

"Mouthy," he automatically corrected. "Too bad you broke the button. We could have called for help."

She leaned over to look at the offensive thing. "Perhaps it calls non-stop. They will at least know who is here because of the annoyance."

"That or because of the over violence. Do they teach you how to run with a short fuse?"

"Perhaps not but they still teach how to kill with a pinky."

He glared at her, loosing his tie. "I _knew_ you killed that boy."

"If he had kept his mouth _shut_ it would not have happened. Besides, I can not count how many people you do not save with your hesitation and slow laws."

"Go back if you hate America. Unless you're planning something to use this position."

Her white face told him he pushed too far. "How dare you. I may not like the lax laws and the humane treatment of prisoners but I am in this position to better Mossad, NCIS, and myself. Do not ever dare question my loyalty again."

Tony couldn't help it. "Rivkin."

"A way to keep an eye on him," she argued.

"Close eye. Was it necessary to sleep with him?"

She looked at him closely. "You have not proof of that. Are you jealous, Tony?"

He nervously shifted back into the corner. "_No_. Why would I be?"

She followed him, placing a hand on the wall, close to his face. "I am the one you can not have, no?"

"No," he agreed. "If I wanted I could have."

She shifted closer. "Are you so sure, Tony?"

He swallowed. "Yes, Ziva." The elevator suddenly turned on. "Now, could you give me some room."

She backed up with a smirk on her face.

He couldn't let it go. "Violence means you are compensating for something."

She glared and argued back as the doors opened.


	5. Dates

**A/N: Remember I own nothing. I am even renting my house...Enjoy!**

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was with his date at the new restaurant Rocky's and was in the middle of planning the breakup when something caught the corner of his eye- long, dark, wavy hair.

"What is it, Tony?" his date, Marilyn, asked.

"Thought I saw someone."

"Who?"

"A coworker."

"Ooh! I want to meet your coworker."

They got their chance as they made their way out and ran right into Ziva. Who wasn't alone.

"Zee-vah!" Tony said as he watched his partner wrap herself around the arm of the beefy man whose name apparently was Troy. "I wasn't aware you were dating someone."

She narrowed her dark eyes. "That is because I do not tell coworkers everything like some."

As he watched her walk away he could hear Marilyn's incessant questioning. "What does she mean, Tony?"

"I have no idea," he finally answered, forehead wrinkled in thought.


	6. Illness

**An: Since these are oneshots some will be shorter than others. I will try to post more if that is the case. This is a dedication to the swine flu panic people are going through right now. Please I thought it would be a cool argument. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ziva looked skeptical as Tony hacked and snotted into yet another tissue. "Do not get that pig stuff on this side of the pen."

"I don't have the swine flu, Ziva," he said hoarsely, coughing again. "Just a cold. That's all."

"I do not want your _cold_, Tony," she told him, covering her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't breathe it in.

"You know, I had anthrax at one time. And you know what happened?" he sickly asked.

"You lived?" she guessed.

"Kate said she had it too so she could keep me company."

She rolled her eyes. "Then Kate was not a bright agent."

He stiffened. "Don t call her stupid, Ziva. You didn't know her."

"I do not need to. If she pretended to be ill with something that deadly, exposed herself to it by being with you, and took medications needed buy other people then she could have used her brain more."

"You could only hope to be the agent Kate was," Tony snapped.

"I will gladly never be like her."

McGee showed up then. "What are you two fighting about?"

"Kate cared about my sickness," Tony said.

"_I am not Kate_!" Ziva hissed.

Tony sneezed again.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said, walking into the area. Go home. Nobody wants your germs."

Ziva looked triumphant as Tony gathered his gear.


	7. Two Years After

**An: Time for some angst. Sorry. My muse, Harry, is funny like that.**

* * *

It had been two years to the day.

Timothy McGee was looking at her, staring as she ignored him. She turned on her computer to try to fill out some paperwork they were perpetually behind on.

A cup of tea appeared on her desk and she looked up to see her boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, standing there. "You ok, Ziver?" he asked, lowly.

Ziva nodded slightly but he caught it and walked off to his own desk.

It had been two years to the day that Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had died in her arms.

Around the office subtle and non-subtle changes had happened.

McGee was now the senior field agent and he knew he had tough shoes to fill. He tried hard but even his jokes were lamer in comparison.

The desk that had been Tony's had never been filled for longer than two weeks at a time, run off by either Gibbs or Ziva until Vance learned when Gibbs wanted a new team member he would ask.

Gibbs became more protective of his remaining members of his team and insisted on vests whenever they walked outside. Ziva tried to explain a head shot would solve the vest problem but he refused to let her out until she succumbed.

Abby Scuito no longer bounced and there was no music playing in her lab.

Dr. Mallard now told stories containing the remembered agent unless Ziva was around. Then there was silence.

They said time healed all wounds but Ziva contended 'they had never held a fallen partner, a fallen friend, and listened for the ambulance sirens while his lifeblood fell on 'them'. If she ever saw 'them' 'they' would feel the sharp end of her blade.

It had been two years to the day. And nothing was ever going to be the same.


	8. Broom Closet

The door had barely closed before they were on each other.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Tony joked as he pushed her against the wall.

Ziva look at him confused even as she helped him fumble with their pants. "But you told me to come here."

He kissed her neck. "Just an expression, Zee-vah."

"Stupid expressions," she muttered then lowly moaned.

Their timing at work had been done to a science. It was only at home they could leisurely enjoy themselves.

"Did you bite me?" he asked as they slowly got their clothing back in order.

She fixed his collar then patted his cheek. "You can not see it, hairy butt," she said before trying the door. And swore. "It is locked."

"What?" He tried it as well them placed his forehead on it. "What should we do?"

She sighed. "I will call Abby. But she will never let us live this down."

"Time to pay the piper," he sighed.

"Why would we have to pay anyone?"

"Another saying, sweet cheeks."

"Damn stupid sayings." 


	9. Nightmares

I woke myself up with a scream. I was dreaming of Africa again. Before Tony saved me.

It was the same dream. Something to keep me awake at night. I dreamt of what the men did to me in that small room and I wanted to kill them again. Slowly and painfully. Especially at night...after the dreams- night horrors as Tony called them.

I asked Tony if he had dreams. He said "No" with a straight face. He was so good at lying now I could not tell. But I suppose he was not beaten and raped, was he. I had to drop being bitter at him as it was not his fault.

My dreams were vivid, I felt as if I was actually there. Again. The doctors gave me something to sleep with but I refused to take anything artificial. I would rather deal with my visions on my own. But it was hard. When I woke tonight I felt there was someone else in my new apartment. I took my favorite knife and slinked about the place. Once I ascertained I was alone I grabbed my cell phone and speed dialed two.

A sleepy Tony answered. "What's up, Zee?"

"I had another dream."

He immediately sounded awake. "What was it?"

Sitting on my bed clutching my pillow I shivered. "No. It's private."

"Alright, we'll just talk," Tony said then went into detail about a recent movie he just saw.

As I sank into the bed, listening to his mindless chatter, I came to the realization I may have fallen in love with Tony. 


	10. Dinner

**A/N: So excited about tonight!**

* * *

The case was a long one and the team was ready to call it a day when they got their confession.

Gibbs made them stay until five-thirty.

Night, McGee told his boss.

"Night, Boss," Tony said as he grabbed his things.

Ziva followed them, saying, "Good night, Gibbs," over her shoulder.

The trio parted ways at the parking lot.

An hour later Ziva was greeted at Tony's door by the sight of him in an apron and the smell of something cooking. "Something smells good," she told him.

"Thank you. It's a new cologne," he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "What's cooking?"

"Chicken primavera," he said as he pulled her into a lingering kiss. "Um, if we keep this up dinner will be burned."

She toyed with the first button on her shirt. "Can it be stopped then started back?"

He made a quick decision. "Yes, it can. Don't move."

She wasn't in the room when he got back but he easily found her by the trail of discarded clothes.


	11. Phone Call

Mossad Officer Ziva David slammed her phone down in anger before giving out a loud curse word in Hebrew.

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo chuckled at her. "One of these days you have to teach me those cuss words. They sound a lot cooler than American ones."

She gave him a glare. "The situation is not funny, Tony."

Tony shifted in his seat, glancing around to make sure Probie and the Boss weren't anywhere near. "What's wrong, Zee-vah," he mispronounced the name purposely.

"Nothing."

"Come on," he pleaded, curiously peaked. "Tell me."

Ziva sighed and leaned forward. "My father. He works behind my back these days. He is in the process of talking to Vance."

Tony looked confused. "Why would Eli talk to the Director?"

She grimaced. "He wants me back in Israel."

"What?" he asked, surprised. "No."

She pointed to Vance's upstairs office. "He is going above my head."

"You don't have to go back," he told her.

"If he recalls my position I will have no choice."

"Gibbs won't let him take you."

"His choices are never asked," she said. "We split before because his opinion was not considered."

"Things have changed, Ziva. He came for you once, he'll do it again." He leaned forward. "I won't let him take you either."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You would fight Eli for me?"

He grinned. "Scout's honor."

"Ha! You were never a scout, Tony," she said but she was beginning to feel better. 


	12. Reinstatement

Mossad Officer Ziva David sat in the chair she was directed to then crossed her eyes defensively against her chest.

"Ziva," the woman behind the desk said, cheerfully, "hello, my name is Dr. Sydney Diehl. Do you know why you're here?"

Ziva was sullen as she glared at the doctor. "I am here because Director Vance ordered me here for you to clear me for full duty at NCIS."

The doctor frowned probably at her attitude but continued. "Director Vance is concerned there might be some unresolved feelings you have--"

"All of my feelings were resolved when the bastard who had me was shot dead by my boss," Ziva interrupted.

The doctor continued. "_And_ wants to ensure you are ready for the safety of the full team."

Anger flashed in Ziva's brown eyes. "I would pull myself if I thought I would endanger my team."

"Ms. David, please," Dr. Diehl said, holding a hand up. "Just talk to me, let me do my job then we can move forward with our lives, ok?"

"Yes." The sullenness was back.

"Now, I was told you've been with NCIS for years now?"

"Yes, four."

"What made you decide to go back to Mossad?"

Images of Michael and Tony flashed in her mind, their blood mixing on her carpet. "My father asked me back for help."

"So you went? Abandoning your team of four years?"

"My father is director of Mossad, Dr. When he asks it is truly not a question."

"Tell me about your mission in Africa."

"I cannot. You are not privileged."

"Ok," the doctor persuaded merciful less. "Tell me about your capture."

She gave her some things. "I was captured to gain intelligence. In hopes for information I was starved, beaten, drugged."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I was trained to withstand it in Mossad."

"That's now what I asked."

"I know but my personal feeling are not relevant. I survived.

"Are you happy you survived?"

"It would be strange not to be happy."

"If your father asked you back why are you now with NCIS instead of Mossad?"

"NCIS rescued me. My father did not."

"Could you explain please?"

"My father knew where I was roughly located yet Mossad's policy states if someone is captured they are dead. NCIS had not a clue where I was located yet found me even when their Intel said I was dead. Sometimes family is not related at all."

"How did you feel when they rescued you?"

"Mad," she answered honestly.

"Mad? Why?"

"Tony and McGee were captured. Put their lives in danger to save mine. It made me mad they disregarded their own lives for mine."

The thought that she told Tony she was ready to die floated up.

"You didn't think your life was worth saving?"

"I didn't think my life was of higher regards then theirs," Ziva corrected. "McGee had been mildly beaten. Tony was more severe and drugged."

Tony's motivation was revenge for her she knew. McGee has acted like his partner.

"And that upset you?"

"Yes," she said, simply, not telling her she didn't think there was a way out for any of them at the time and that she was going to have to watch her friends die.

Finally, it was all over.

"I will give my recommendation to Director Vance to reinstate you but I think you need to come back for regular therapy."

Ziva shook her hand knowing she gladly wouldn't be back. Some thoughts were to always remain private.


	13. New Apartment

**A/N: LOVED the TIVA in the episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

I did not want to go with Abby to dinner that night but she was persistent and one did not tell Abby Sciuto 'no' easily. But after we are she wanted to talk about every mundane detail since I had left NCIS and all I wanted to so was to go to my apartment, new and undecorated save the mattress Gibbs had given me to sleep on. I gave Abby an estimated thirty extra minutes and allowed her to finish her story of how she lost then found her farting hippo Bert before I stopped her.

"I am truly tired, Abs. To be continued, yes?"

She agreed but insisted on stopping at one other novelty item stores. "I want to get you a welcome home gift." It consisted of some shower and bath gel with skulls on it and names like 'love's poison' and 'corpses rot' but smelled suspiciously of lavender and strawberries. "You said your apartment has a kick ass bath, right?" she said as she stopped at my new place.

"That is all it has now," I told her, sighing as she followed me to the door. "I am tired, Abby. I will call Tony and ask him to pick me up tomorrow."

She pointed through my opened door. "Ask him now."

I looked and realized belated I had been fooled- normally not an easy task, but Africa had left me distracted.

There sat Tony along with Gibbs and McGee on a couch that was not mine in an apartment that did not seem like it was mine. There was a coffee table and a new TV sitting on a converted end table. Gone were the empty walls and instead were posters of 'Casablanca' and 'A Night to Remember'- two of Tony's favorite movies- and 'Die Hard', one of mine.

Gibbs stood. "Pots and pans in the kitchen, a real bed in the bedroom," he told me. "McGee redid something to your laptop. People around the office gave some things. Vance gave money for your TV. I'll give you one guess who _had_ to pick it out." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Welcome home, Ziva," he said before leaving with Abby.

McGee stood as well. "I rebuilt your hard drive," he clarified before leaving me all alone with Tony for the first time since I saw him alive.

Finally, I said it. "Thank you, Tony."

He shrugged. "The posters, the TV were nothing, Ziva."

"I am speaking of Africa, Tony."

"I thought you were dead."

"As did I," I admitted.

"I thought I was too late."

I stepped to him, hugged him, then kissed him. "I am glad you were not."

He grinned. "So you need a ride tomorrow morning, huh?"

I smiled for the first time in a while. "I will set the alarm."


	14. Worry

Tony was worried. Ziva had not been herself since returning to Africa and her words kept haunting him.

"I am ready to die, Tony."

She hadn't talked much, hadn't argued, and she had not threatened him in the time she had been back in the States.

Now, she wasn't answering her phone. She had just left after they had solved their case involving rape and he was worried. So worried he went to her new apartment and used the key Gibbs had given him for emergencies when she didn't answer his knock.

"Ziva?"

The place was quiet through he knew her vehicle was there.

"Ziva?" he called again, images he didn't want to see coming to his mind. He opened the bedroom door but didn t see her on the bed.

The bathroom door was closer.

"Ziva?"

No answer.

Adrenaline came as he kicked the door, ready if she needed help.

She was in the bathtub, scrambling for her dropped IPOD in the water, apparently startled. Oblivious to her nakedness she glared up at him.

"_What_ are you doing here?"

"I was worried," he tried to justify.

"I am fine. My IPOD is not. Get me a new one before I strangle you with the cords."

Tony took the drenched thing, turning before he smiled and went out looking for an open electronic store.


	15. Welcome to NCIS

Mossad Officer Ziva David rolled her shoulders before exiting the elevator and following her directions to find herself looking at a petite dark haired woman.

"Hello. I am looking for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

The woman smiled. "He should be here momentarily."

"Thank you." She extended a hand. "I am Ziva."

"Kate." They shook hands. "Ziva. Is that Hebrew?"

"Correct," Ziva looked impressed. "You are familiar with my people?"

Kate smiled. "I used to work Secret Service for the President. I'm familiar with all people."

Ziva sat at the empty desk across from Kate's. "Then you will understand when I say I am from Mossad, yes?"

Kate's eyebrows went up. "Yes. How has NCIS had the opportunity to work with Mossad?"

"A liaison position has opened. Your director and mine feel I am the best for the job."

Kate smiled widely. "Then I hope to have the opportunity to work with you, Ziva."

Ziva gave the kind woman a smile. "I am to work under your Gibbs, so perhaps your wish is granted, Kate."

Her smile deepened. "Oh, Tony is going to love you."

"Who is this Tony?"

"A womanizer who loves beautiful women."

"This woman can gladly kill him in his sleep."

Kate laughed. "This is going to be fun!"


	16. Late Morning

Ziva David's morning started later than normal forcing her to cut her daily run nearly in half. Judging the distance by sight she took a path through an unfamiliar park.

She noticed the man sprinting to catch up with her out of the corner of her eye. She kept a steady pace and watched him warily.

"Hi there!" the man said, nice enough. "I haven't seen you around here. New to the neighborhood?"

"Of sorts," she answered, slowing to keep him in sight. "A cut short today."

"I see. Well, I have so water in my pack if you want a break. Bring in the Marines has taught me to always be prepared."

She managed to chuckle. "I thought that was the Scouts."

He placed a hand on her upper arm to jerk her to a stop. "Break time."

She glared at his hand. "You _will_ let me go."

He laughed. "Or what? You'll scream?"

Ziva kicked his shin before taking advantage of his loosened hand to escape his grip. She jammed the heel of her hand into his nose.

He fell backwards, blood squirting out of his nose.

She grabbed her phone and dialed 911 then Gibbs as she stood guard over the perp. "Gibbs, I will be slightly late. I might have killed a man..."


	17. Navy Drills

Tony opened his door to the knock to find Ziva standing outside with her pack on her shoulder. "What are you doing here? Did we have a date I forgot about?" he joked.

"What?" she asked him, confused.

"Nothing. What's up?"

She sighed. "They are drilling at the place I am sleeping at the Navy Yard. I can not sleep. I was hoping you would let me wreck here."

He grinned. "Crash."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. May I enter?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He backed up to let her in. "I just started a movie," he offered helpfully.

"It is 11:30!"

"And we have the day off."

Ziva just shifted her pack off. "I think I will _crash_ now."

"Alright. Goodnight."

She looked at him questioningly as he settled to finish his movie. "I will not kick you out of your own bed, Tony. I shall sleep on the couch."

Tony snorted. "I'm not letting you give up a comfortable bed for a sweaty leather couch."

She thought for a minute. "There is an easy solution. We have slept together before in the same bed."

He grinned. "You wanna sleep with me?"

She shrugged. "You will sleep. I will sleep. That is all."

"I'm not tired," he reminded her.

"Stay up. I will sleep."

Once Tony finished his movie he cut off his TV and turned off the lights. It was a little strange seeing Ziva asleep in his own bed, curled up with the pillow, hair everywhere. He smiled as he saw she had remembered what side he had slept on. Changing into a t-shirt and pants because of her he climbed into bed next to her and fell fast asleep.

An elbow to his ribs woke him up. "Wha--?"

"Get that thing off of my butt," she hissed and he realized he was spooning her early in the morning.

"I'm a healthy man with a beautiful woman in my bed."

"Tony," she warned.

"Sorry," he said then flipped over.

"I was uncomfortable."

"I still am," he complained.

She snuggled against his back. "I am cold."

"There's way to solve both problems," he joked.

She bit his ear then placed her cold hands under his t-shirt around his waistband.

Having enough Tony turned around to face her. "Tease."

She flipped him on his back and licked his ear. "I would never tease about something so serious." She sat up and raised his shirt up to kiss his chest them lower to his stomach.

"You better not be," he managed, clutching the sheets between his fists. When he thought he couldn't stand it anymore she did stop and got up completely. "Son of a..." he said as he tried to grab for her.

She laughed as she danced out of the way.

"Ziva!"

"Relax, Tony," she told him before coming back to his reach, clothing amazingly disappeared.

Later she sighed as his arms came around her again. "See, that solved everything."

He buried his face into her hair. "I don't know. I think our problems are just getting started."


	18. Mamba Away

Tony DiNozzo stood up from his desk, looked around the office to make sure their boss wasn't lurking, as he tended to do, then turned to his partner, Ziva David. "Psst."

She glanced up. "Do you know how annoying that sound is?"

"Hm. I'll keep that in mind. I'm bored."

"And you want me to do _what_ exactly?" she asked, irritated he was keeping her from work.

"Hey! Let's go to the lab."

Ziva admitted to herself the paperwork WAS getting tedious and a break was deserved. "Alright. For a brief moment."

The elevator was busy so they made the mutual decision to take the stairs. Thus inadvertently sneaking up on the forensic goth Abby Scuito. And caught her _kissing_ Tony and Ziva's other partner Tim McGee.

"Whoa, McScoobysnacks!" Tony exclaimed, scaring them both apart.

Ziva smiled. "How long has this been happening?"

Abby smiled too and hugged the blushing McGee. "A while. And you know we're still waiting for the two of you to get together."

Ziva and Tony exchanged a bewildered look. "Us?" Ziva asked. "But we are just a hairy butt and a sweet cheek."

"Sweetcheeks," Tony corrected. "You do have two of them, you know," he teased.

McGee finally got a hold of himself. "Aside from the asses you are quite attractive."

Abby hit him from his awkward statement.

"Hey, McGay," Tony said, "keep your hands to yourself."

"I meant you are a couple."

Tony studied the woman next to him. "Well, we do compliment each other. We are attractive people."

Abby squealed. "You just called Ziva attractive."

"I always do."

Ziva looked at him incredulous. "You do not."

"Maybe it's because I thought you would kill me with a spoon."

She was confused. "Why a spoon?"

"'Because it's dull, you twit it'll hurt more'."

She clenched her fist. "Did you just call me a wit?"

In self preservation he did _not_ correct her. "Please don't kill me."

"It's a quote from a movie, Ziva," Abby said, saving poor Tony from an inevitable death.

"Hm," Ziva said. "I did have a thought of a spoon killing."

Tony finally smiled. "See. Beautiful."

McGee rolled his eyes. "They would absolutely be the couple from hell."

"Hey!" Tony said. "I thought you said we were attractive."

"I think a black mamba is attractive. Doesn't mean I don't think coupling isn't from hell."

Abby smiled. "Interesting metaphor, Tim!"


	19. Be My Girlfriend

* * *

"Damnit," Tony muttered as she checked his messages on his phone. "She's called _three_ times in twenty minutes."

Ziva looked up from her work. "I thought you craved attention."

"Three times in twenty minutes is _not_ 'attention'. It's called stalking."

She put down her pen, ignoring her actual job. "I was under the impression you like the Joan person."

"It's Janet. And I broke it off last night."

She leaned on her desk. "May I ask why?"

He leaned back and placed hi hands behind his head- his favorite pose. "She was moving too fast. We dated about three weeks and she was talking about marriage."

Ziva wrinkled her nose. "Tony and marriage. Hm."

He flashed a grin. "You so have it."

* * *

When Ziva came in a week later she noticed that Tony was already there.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out.

He looked up looking like he had been run over. Tired, scruffy, hair everywhere.

"Did you _sleep_ here?" she asked as she dropped her pack and headed to sit on the corner of his desk.

He ran his hand over his night beard. "Yeah. I had to. That girl knows where I live and has been harassing me at home." The phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes. "Again."

"This has to stop," she said and grabbed the phone. "NCIS, this is Ziva. How can I help you?"

"Um," Janet said, "I was looking for Tony DiNozzo."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ziva said with a wink to Tony. "Tony no longer works here. He received too many personal calls so we had to let him go." After she was off the phone she smiled at him. "She will leave you alone now, yes?"

"Maybe."

* * *

It took Janet two days to decide to visit Tony. He chose to answer the door and send her crying each time. The two o'clock meeting, bringing him out of bed was the last for him.

He came up with a plan that night.

The next morning he went to work early in hopes to catch Ziva before McGee got there.

He walked up to her desk, the two alone. "Ziva, be my girlfriend."

Her dark eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

He leaned on her desk looking into her eyes. "Janet is killing me. I need something that will keep her away and a girlfriend seems like a good idea.

She lifted an eyebrow. "A good idea? And I am the chosen one?"

"You're perfect! You're beautiful, smart, good actress, _and_ you can kick ass."

She wrinkled her brow. "What are we doing together, my little hairy butt?"

He grinned, half the mission accomplished. "There's actually a party tonight she begged me to go."

"Do not tell me you said you would go, Tony," she admonished.

"Well, no. Kinda."

"Which would it be?"

He sighed. "I told her I'd try."

"So you could put your plan in effect? Anthony DiNozzo."

He gave her a charming smile. "So, will you do it?"

She frowned. "Like being undercover?"

He snapped his fingers. "Yeah. Like that couple we posed as."

She frowned. "I am not being pregnant!"

"Agreed."

* * *

While Tony wore jeans and a polo shirt Ziva dressed in a black tight buttoned shirt with black pants to compliment it. With makeup on she was ready.

Tony had looked surprised when he picked her up. "Wow," was all he could say.

Now, he had his arm around her waist, slightly grabbing her hip.

"Do you have to do that?" she hissed as they walked into the crowded room.

"Girlfriend," he hissed back. "Relax and smile."

So she did as he said and scanned the area while Tony looked for people he knew. Then, she spotted her. It wasn't hard to find her. Blonde, petite, and completely staring holes at the both of them.

"Ziva?" Tony said. "Meet Peter and Gail."

She clung to Tony what seemed like half the night, drinking and meeting new friends.

Ziva was on her way to the restroom when Janet stepped right in front of her.

"Who are you?" Janet asked in a predatory way.

Ziva was ready. "I am Ziva David."

Janet relaxed some. "Oh, I've heard of you. Tony's partner, right?"

Ziva smiled. "Oh, we are more than that."

"But...we were together."

She laughed. "We are off and on. Tonight he decided to make our relationship more permanent."

Janet turned pale. "What do you mean?"

Her smile grew wider. "We are engaged."

This time Janet turned red. "You bitch! He's mine!" Then she attacked, claws out, anger fueling her adrenaline.

Except Ziva was trained. And prepared. Ignoring her claws she kicked out, kitting her kneecap and causing her to collapse, allowing Ziva to take control.

On top of Janet Ziva had her attention.

"Leave Tony alone. He is not to be with you. He does not belong to you. He belongs to me." She leaned in to her ear and said something only she could hear.

Once she let her up Tony found her, smiling. "I belong to you?" he teased.

She shrugged. "It was the thing to say."

"I liked it. Thanks for defending me."

She smiled. "You are welcome."

"What did you tell her?"

"Ha. Just I know ways to hurt her so nobody knows and I will use them if she came to us again."

"Nice. Let's go home, sweetcheeks."

"Sounds good my little hairy butt."


	20. Christmas

I walk into the office and although I am Jewish I have to smile at all of the Christmas decorations. They are beautiful. Once I get to my area I laugh. The lab tech Abby Scuito has attacked it, tiny trees on three of the desk. A small battery lit menorah on mine.

I place the large bag I have in my hands down and begin to place each carefully wrapped presents on each of my coworker's desk.

I know that Gibbs uses jars in his basement to drink. I have found pint glasses with etching of boat- or is that ships?- on them.

McGee is a computer genius. I decide on a book of computers the book clerk insists is the newest one.

At the same bookstore I find a book in which people can write down their memories and give them back to the giver. I pick this for Ducky, who loves to talk of the past.

For Abby several pairs of lacy tights with skulls on them.

The hardest to buy for is Tony, of course. I think about replacing his hard used black book but figured I would be fueling the fire. I find an encyclopedia of movies but it is big and I do not think he will read anything out of it. Finally, I decide on a knife and go to my favorite dealer's store. Tony is always without a knife despite Rule 9 so I buy him a perfectly balanced one.

Everyone comes in and even Gibbs seems in a good mood. We are supposed to be finishing paperwork because of a lack of a case but Gibbs tolerates noise as Ducky and Abby appear to exchange gifts. Until the team I had never experienced a true Christmas. I find it wonderful.

McGee gives me a subscription to a gun magazine. Gibbs kisses my cheek as he gives me a ship in a bottle. Ducky is thoughtful enough to give me a book of Hebrew prayers. Abby bounces as she hands me a package that contains a glazed teapot with painted skulls.

"Made it myself- well, I painted it anyway," she tells me.

It is not until everyone has left that Tony walks to my desk.

"Thanks for the blade."

"No problem. Don't lose it."

He smiles. "Guess you're wondering where your present from me is."

I do but I shrug instead. "Had not noticed."

"Hm. Then you don't want it?" He produces a long, thin box.

I take it. "I do not like jewelry," I say to be difficult.

His smile turns into a grin. "Open it."

I do. And gawk. "Tony, what?"

He picks up one of the airplane tickets. "I thought you'd like to go home. And I thought I'd come with you. You always talk about how beautiful Israel is. I thought you could show me those parts."

"Mechaye alivay. A sheynem dank."

He looks unsure of himself. "What?"

I smile. "I like it. Thank you."

He smiles too. "Anything for you, Ziva," he says before walking away, leaving me to wonder. 


	21. Sick

"Tony, you must leave," Ziva David told her partner.

"How?" he argued with her.

Her anger flashed. "The same way I have managed. You lie."

Tony sighed and looked at the clock. "How soon?"

"Soon. He does not feel good."

"Can't it be you this time?" he asked.

"I have left early the last five times. It will look suspicious. And he is your _son_," she hissed.

"It's not that I don't want to do it, Ziva. It's just--"

"You are afraid to tell Gibbs."

The man had a knack of showing up at the most interesting times. "Tell Gibbs what, DiNozzo?"

Ziva's eyes gleamed. "Tony has a doctor's appointment I just reminded him of, Gibbs."

"Now?" their boss asked, looking at the clock as well.

"Yeah, Boss," Tony told him.

Gibbs sighed. "Leave. You're lucky we're slow."

"Yes, Boss."

After he left Gibbs looked to Ziva. "Everything ok with him, Ziver?"

"Regular pain in the ass, Gibbs," she answered.

The phone call she received two hours later was from Tony. "They want to put Ash in the hospital."

"What?" she asked, alarmed.

"His fever was nearing 105 when I got him here, Zee. They want to give him IV fluids to get his temp down." She could hear their three year old fussing in the background. "Daddy's here, buddy."

"I will be there soon. Tell me where."

He named the hospital.

"Do no panic. He will be fine."

"He's just a baby."

"Be calm." When she hung up she took a breath, glanced at the clock, them looked to Gibbs who was looking at her.

"Tony get some bad news?" he asked.

Ziva made herself shrug. "He is a man and overreacts."

"Is it your son?"

She froze. Then angered. "Jenny swore--"

"Jenny didn't say a word. I've been married, Ziva, and know the signs even though you hid it well."

"Tony is taking him to the hospital. He is sick."

"Let me drive you."

Ziva found Tony easily, hovering over Asher while the doctors examined him. She wrapped her arms around him and they shared a comforting kiss before looking at each other.

"How is he?" Gibbs said, causing Tony to freeze and look guiltily at his boss over his love's head.

"He's known," Ziva told him.

"I thought Jenny--"

"You did not pick any fights while I was pregnant and I let you be nice," she explained.

"I wanted to see how long one of you would take to come clean. Three years is a long time," Gibbs told them.

"We didn't want you mad and lecturing," Tony told him.

"Kind of pointless after the fact, wouldn't you say, DiNozzo. Besides, you two still work well together. Mostly." The doctors finished. "How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"You are?"

"The grandfather," Tony answered, earning a frown from Gibbs.

"He'll be fine. Just dehydrated. We're going to push some fluids to get the temp down and to get him better. He should be going home in about two days."

Gibbs looked at his team members. "Take them. But, DiNozzo, don't let this happen again."

Tony knew what he meant. "Trust me, Gibbs, one pregnant Mossad Officer is enough."

After he left Ziva looked at Tony. "Does he just realize you told him I was once again pregnant?"

"I sure as hell hope not."

Then they heard him. _"DiNozzo_!_"_


	22. Help

**A/N: WARNING **This story contains adult themes and should not be read by those who are offended by rape and the aftermath.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo felt there was not many times in his career as Baltimore PD or a NCIS agent where opening a door and easing in was better then just knocking it down. This situation was not one of them but he knew it was something that had to be done to not risk hurting his partner, Ziva David, more than she already was.

As the bastard took advantage of her tied up on the bed Tony picked the lock like she taught him and crept in to place his gun to the big man's head. "Get up. Now!" Tony handcuffed him, unable to stop his anger. "Wanna take a go with someone closer to your side?"

The man had the audacity to smile. "You're not my type."

Tony threw a punch.

"Tony!" Ziva said from the bed. "Help me first."

"Police brutality," the guy wince as Tony averted his eyes to untie Ziva.

"She's no police, my friend," he had the pleasure of saying. "And I'm going to let her after your handcuffed ass."

"Let her."

Ziva didn't play with her fists. She took the baseball bat he had threatened her with and brained him once before heading into the bathroom.

"Ziva, want to talk about it?"

"No," she insisted.

"Well, I do."

She accepted his jacket to cover with. "It is not the first time I have been raped, Tony," she said bluntly, washing her face off.

"Ziva, I'm sorry."

She turned to him and lightly touched his arm. "You did not do this to me. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But if--"

"Yes, yes, if you had not stopped to crap in the woods a bear would not have eaten you."

"What?"

She sighed. "Point is being there are too many 'ifs' in this world, Tony. No regrets between friends."

He tried to put his arms around her in a hug but she shied away.

"It is too soon."

He pulled her close anyway.

She resisted. Then relaxed. Then, because it was just Tony,. she started to gently cry against him.

"I promise I won't be too late next time."

"Yes," was all she managed.


	23. Pillow Talk

As my eyes bat, fighting sleep I smiled, my body fully relaxed, sedated.

The sigh besides me told me she was satisfied herself.

I turned and took pleasure in taking the limp, naked, dark foreign beauty in my arms. I buried my head into her hair because I could. And she let me.

Finally, I moved a little to kiss her neck. "I like you a lot," I told her, thinking she was asleep.

Except she stiffened a little. "What do you mean, Tony?"

I was stuck now. "Um."

She turned in my arms to look at me. Her eyes were soft and sleepy which gave me courage. She entwined her smooth long legs in mine. "Tony. What do you mean exactly?"

I swallowed and took the plunge. "Meaning I like you a lot, Ziva. What's not to understand?"

"Like a partner? Friends or lovers?"

I brushed some hair off her cheek. "Direct, aren't you."

She chuckled. "When danger is around every corner in someone's life you must be direct to live your life fully. A hard question, yes?"

"Yes." I thought about it. "More like a girlfriend kind of thing."

Her eyebrows went up. "I am your girlfriend now?"

"Well, we have see each other exclusively for months now."

She touched my face. "We agreed sex, Tony."

"I know. But I like you so deal with it," I told her gruffly.

She smiled. "Do not take back the moment, hairy butt. I like that you like me. But why are we talking about this?"

I channeled a movie for the answer. "It's just pillow talk, baby."


	24. Picnic

Ziva David lifted her head to catch the scent of the fall day as the wind blew through her loosened hair.

"So you approve of the improv picnic?" the man, Matt, sitting next to her asked.

She turned her head to him and smiled. "It is a beautiful day. I was being smuttered by paperwork. This was a welcome change."

Matt, a Navy man for six years, a man she had been dating for four months, smiled as he took her hand. "It's so rare for you to be able to get out. I was shocked when you said yes."

"What would you have done had the answer been no?" she asked.

"Found the next cutest girl who was alone."

She tossed her head back to laugh, something she did often with him, then reached out to push him over.

As Matt fell playfully over Ziva's eyes automatically scanned the yard... and connected straight with Tony's.

He was some distance away and had been enjoying the weather it seemed. Now, he just looked hurt and mad. And Ziva knew why.

She had not told Tony about Matt.

He did not mention Jeanne, she tried to reason but knew it wasn't the same thing.

Suddenly, the day wasn't so great and inside she was feeling upset and confused. 


	25. Driving is Complicated

"You've missed the turn," Tony told Ziva.

"Stop backwards seating. I know where I am going."

"Yeah, the wrong way."

She raised her hand up to hit his arm as they passed through the green light when suddenly a car was in front of them. She slammed on the brakes but the collision was bound to happen.

Squeal of tires as the brakes were sharply applied, crash, glass shattering, airbags deploying from the frontal impact and Ziva blacked out.

When she came to someone was talking to her, she still in the car. She tried to turn her head, found she couldn't and moaned, "Tony. Where's Tony?" The man seemed to answer but then there was two of him and she passed out once again, blissfully unaware of the pain.

She came to slowly the next time, feeling aches and bruises all over.

"There you are!" It was McGee sitting on a chair in the hospital room she was currently in. "Welcome up. You're lucky to be alive, my friend."

She blinked. "And Tony?"

"He was not so lucky."

Her face flushed, her heartbeat elevated and tears came to her eyes.

McGee noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Tony..." she couldn't finish.

"Oh, he'll be right up. Had a nasty arm break and in a lot of pain. You have small cuts and bruises. He was not lucky at all."

She suddenly understood and glared at McGee. "You know, McGee, one day I will truly kick your ass."

The look of confusion was nearly priceless to her. 


	26. Medication

Ziva paced back and forth as she waited for news of any kind. She hated hospitals with their generic smells and soft tones. It grinded against everything she knew but she had to stay for her partner.

Finally, somebody came. "Ms. David?"

"Yes, that is me," she answered.

"The doctor is done with Mr. DiNozzo and the patient is asking for you."

"Thank you."

She headed for the area she was pushed out of three hours ago, looking at every space divided by curtains until she found Tony. She went to his bedside. "Tony! What did they say?"

"Hey, ZEEEEE-VAAAH! Thanks for coming to the party! I'm waiting for Kathleen and Spencer to come in a minute!"

She looked at him, confused. "Party, Tony?"

"Yeah! We're going to dance the evening away and play Bunko all night long!"

She wasn't sure what Bunko was but she was sure about something else. "You are on medication, yes?"

"Yeppers. And I tell ya, Zee. I feel goooooooood."

She reached down and took his hand, seeing a cast on the other. "A broken arm?"

"Wrist," he said, happily. "And two cracked ribs. Cool, huh."

"You will not think it to be 'cool' once the pain medication wears off."

He squeezed her hand and grinned goofily. "You know that's why I love you. You are blunt and to the point."

She decided not to point out that was the same thing considering she was froze but the first part of his statement. As he started chattering about flying faeries she reminded herself he was technically incapacitated.

He was finally release from the hospital with a prescription for something for the pain.

He was coming down while she took him to her car. He started groaning when the car turning caused pain in his ribs. As she helped him into his apartment he carefully eased himself on the couch.

"Thanks, Ziva."

"You are welcome, Tony. Call if you need me."

She was nearly to the door when he called to her.

"Yes?"

"I remember almost nothing but did I do or say anything I should know about?"

She thought for a moment. "No, Tony. You expressed a need to hang out with some imaginary people."

He grinned. "Just like me."

"Yes," she said, again then turned to leave. She would let him finish his medication before embarrassing him. It would be more fun that way.


	27. Dinner for One

**A/N: It has been a while but I had these written from when Ziva first came back. Forgive me. I do not own NCIS. **

* * *

Ziva David had just ordered her meal when she heard her uncommon name. It was McGee. She gave him a wide smile. "McGee, I did not expect to see you here. Come. Sit with me. We shall share our dinner."

He looked slightly uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm with someone, Ziva."

"Oh?" she asked, interested in her coworker's life.

"Yeah. Tony."

"Oh." Then she smiled to give a joke. "I did not know you were his type, McGee."

He smiled back. "It's something we've been doing since you left. Since we were it for all those months."

"I am glad you were able to get close. I believe you like the attention."

"From Tony?"

"Sure. You may be his Probie in name but he does respect you with his time. Get him, McGee."

"Really?"

She understood his surprise. Even with the apology there was still some strain. She was willing to work on it. "Both of you should join me."

McGee's face exploded in an infectious smile. "I'll be right back."

While he was gone she smiled too. Suddenly, eating did not seem so daunting.


	28. Another Bar

**A/N: Just something fun, I thought.**

* * *

They met at their regular bar to find it was already occupied by a party no one else was allowed to.

Tony gave an imagery curse. "Now what?"

His partner, Ziva, shrugged. "Go home?"

Tony snorted. "Not an option.. Wait, there's a bar about a block and a half down. Are you game?"

"Game? I do not-"

"Willing to try?" he interrupted, knowing she was trying to understand the word.

She thought for a moment. "I suppose I am lame."

"Game," he snorted as he corrected and got into his car to drive to the place he was referring to.

They grabbed a place at the bar.

"Tony, look. What is that stage for?"

"Dunno. A band, maybe. Let's get some seats and get this started right."

"I am game," she tried again. "Yes?"

"Yes! Tequila please," he told the bartender.

It was about an hour later when they had lost count of their rounds and it was too early to even think of sobering up when they found out what the stage was for.

"Thanks, folks, for coming out for Fin's Karaoke."

"Tony what is karaoke?" she asked.

All he could do was laugh. "You'll find out because I'm too drink to drive. You?"

She wobbled on her stool. "I think yes."

When the first person got up, Ziva was horrified.

"Tony, does that person have musical training?"

He winced as Johnny Cash was butchered. "I'm thinking not, Ziva."

"You mean they just allow anybody to sing?"

"That's the point of karaoke."

The bartender returned. "The books are on that table over there, hon."

"Book?" she repeated.

"Music books," Tony explained. "You use those books to pick out your music then sing it when you're called." Then he grinned as they switched to beer. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Me sing?" she asked. "No. I only since in the shower."

His grin widened. "Come on, Zee-vah! I want to hear you sing."

"I only sing in the shower." Then she realized how he took that. "You will never hear me, Tony."

"Well, I'm getting a book."

Despite herself she found her head to Tony's as they looked through the pages.

"You could sing 'Just a Girl' by No Doubt," he teased her.

"What are you saying?" she asked him.

"Haven't heard it, huh."

"Are you singing?" she asked him.

"Why?" he wanted to know.

She made a decision based, no doubt, by the alcohol running thru her blood. "If you sing then I will."

"Fair enough," and they put their heads together more.

"I know this song," she pointed to one.

"Too much instrumental in there. You'd just be up there while they stare at you listening to the guitar."

"Good point. A-ha!" she pointed to another.

Tony laughed. "You know Garbage but not No Doubt?"

She shrugged.

"Write it down. Turn it in."

What are you going to sing?"

"A Bond classic."

The men loved her smoky rendition of 'Only Happy When it Rains'.

The ladies loved his 'Live and Let Die'.

After they left Tony grinned at Ziva. "I didn't know you could sing."

"And I did not know you could not," she teased untruthfully. "We each learned something about the other."

"Hey, I resent that," was all he came back with.


	29. After Africa

**A/N: Another classic I didn't mean to hold on to about the months after Ziva returned to NCIS.**

* * *

Ziva picked her timing, waiting all day to get to her boss. "Gibbs," she said, standing in front of his desk.

He looked up, his eyes not unkind. "Ziva?"

"I wish to speak with you. Perhaps in your office?"

Tony and McGee watched as their boss and their partner headed to the elevator.

"Wonder what that's about," McGee commented.

Tony stared at their backs. "I have no idea."

Ziva and Gibbs got into the elevator, pushed a floor, then Ziva stopped it. She looked at the man who had become a father to her. She swallowed. "I am pregnant."

Emotions fleeted across his face. Finally, he turned to stone for her. "How far are you?"

"It has been two months since we were in Africa."

He flexed his jaw. "What are you going to do?"

"I shall have the baby."

"By yourself?"

There was a ghost of a smile. "I have good friends."

He flashed a soft smile. "Have you told anybody else?"

"Just you."

They exited the elevator to see Tony and McGee cut up.

"How are you going to tell DiNozzo?" he asked, knowing their fractured friendship was now healing.

"Very carefully." She walked up to Tony's desk. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a talk with you?"


	30. Undercover

Mossad Officer Ziva David had been trained and ordered to do many things.

Serving drinks to men was not one of them.

"Gin and tonic," she said as she delivered a drink to the head of the organization.

"Thanks, baby doll," he said before grabbing her rear.

She controlled her anger, smiled, and moved out of his grip.

"Vodka, straight," she told Tony as she gave him a drink where the only thing straight was water.

"Well, thanks there, sweetcheeks," he said with a wink.

"Touch her ass, Joseph," the baby doll guy told him. "It is as a woman's should be."

Ziva's eyes twinkled, daring him to. As she refilled his pretzels she leaned closer. "You do it I will spike your next drink with arsenic."

He didn't look surprised but declined. "You know, Victor, you have to keep them wanting more."

She went back the bar that McGee was tending, seething. "I am going to wring his throat out."

"He's just acting like them, Ziva. He is undercover."

"I will hurt them too, McGee."

Gibbs, acting as manager, came up. "Calm down, Ziver. It's only for a couple more hours." He gestured towards the table. "They are signaling for you."

From where they were standing they saw Tony become brave and smack Ziva's ass. Then Ziva smiled at them before making a fist and hitting him right in the nose.

"I feel suddenly calm," she said, approaching as McGee and Gibbs watched Tony's new friends laugh while he tried to staunch the bleeding.


	31. Poker Night

"It's Wednesday night, Probie," Tony said to McGee as he threw a wad of paper at him to get his attention. "You know what that means."

Ziva looked up from her computer, curious.

McGee smiled. "Yep. Poker night."

"Poker night?" Ziva repeated.

"Yeah, we started it recently. You should come play."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh, good plan, McIdiot. Inviting the one with the best poker face _ever_ to play."

She tapped her chin in thought. "Poker. I know this card."

"See," he hissed. "Like I said."

McGee shrugged. "She could have tells."

Ziva looked confused. "Why would I tell?"

"See," Tony repeated.

"Oh, come on!" Tim insisted. "Sure we have Abby but Ducky with all his insufferable stories." He said it in a low voice so he didn't offend the ME should he happen by.

"I think story telling trumps poker faces with no tells," Tony glared.

"Come on," Tim said again.

Tony sighed, giving in. "Fine. Ziva?"

She smiled. "Sure. I am ready to poker."

Tony did well to not snort.


End file.
